Life In Soul Society
by Mikuto-Yoruko
Summary: This is a story where two students at the Shinigami academy graduate. With years to come, they will be able to become formidable shingamis. What will this road lead them to? Read and Review! Byakuya, Toshiro and Ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Congratulation graduates!

This is the day where students at the Shinigami academy graduate, many students here well be able to become formidable shingamis in the years to come. But for now we watch as these two young ones progress and see what takes place in their particular daily life style...

"I'm so excited! that we both get to graduate today!" Yoruko exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah I hear ya, I feel the same here as well, I wonder what division well both be enrolled into, don't you?" Miyoku pondered rubbing her chin in thought.

"Who cares as long as I am in a squad its fine with me" Yoruko shrugged my shoulders with out care.

"Oh hey look, there's the Thirteen court guards; Captains and vice captains together!" Miyoku pointed them all out.

"Oh really.....who the hell is that guy? the dude with the stick up his ass?" Yoruko pointed out, a man with two head pieces on the side of his head while three other ones where stuck on the top, his hair was a black as the mid night sky. As he would walk the green scarf that's draped around loosely on his neck would flow into the wind as if there was a pleasant breeze. He wears a captain cape with the number six encrypted on the back, but what piqued Yoruko's interest the most was his eyes, they were a dull gray colour but if you were to look more closely there would be a tint of purple in those gray-less orbs.

"That would be Kuchiki captain of the sixth division as well as the 28 head of the kuchiki clan, he is known for his formidable skills. He is one the most talented masters of flash step, he is also adaptable with his knowledge of kido being able to recite spells with out incantation up to spell 81. Otherwise known as the perfect shinigami."

"Pfft, the perfect shinigami as if, he doesn't look that perfect, to me he looks like the everyday noble i would see on a day to day daily basis..and I'll tell you, all l nobles are sadistic bunches who do not care for others. the thought of pride constantly stuck in their heads, they are cold and heartless hypocrites. If is wasn't for them the world would be a better place." Yoruko snarled in disgust, glaring at the said man.

"Ahh...then I believe you take the comment you had earlier?" Miyoku asked Yoruko.

"Yes let me rephrase that, I wouldn't mind being in any squad except for his." Yoruko clarified her said statement.

"Any who, there's a captain that has piqued my interest, the one over there!" Amy exclaimed gesturing towards the smallest and youngest captain with the number ten written on the back of his captain cape, he had a lovely gem eye colored of the greenest emerald, he had snow white glistening hair that could make the snow become envious of. Despite his age and looks he seemed to be very intelligent, Miyoku found this particular person intriguing.

"He is a captain I wouldn't mind having!" Yoruko jokingly nudged Miyoku sides with a sly look.

"I also agree, he seems very easy to get along..." Miyoku gazed lingered onto him briefly.

"I welcome everyone to this years annual graduation!" Exclaimed the mc.

the crowd of students yelled and screamed for joy and improvement.

"The names that I will be announcing are this years graduating students, once the students' names' are called, the diplomas that will be given to you will have a number written on the sheet bolded in red, once you find that number go to the division captain of the squad." Explained the mc.

".....Uzumaki Yoruko !" the ms called out after many names that have been mentioned

Miyoku punched Yoruko awake...

"Huh...what, why'd you wake me up for?" Yoruko sighed in annoyance while rubbing her arm to ease the pain.

"Jeez I can't believe after I had told you many times to not fall asleep during presentations and ceremonies you still don't listen to me!." Miyoku scolded her silently.

"Sorry I can't help it its taking forever, they haven't called my name out yet!" Yoruko fumed.

"Well they just called you name out like 5 seconds ago when you were sleeping, you idoit!" miyoku plam faced.

"Oh really...I'll go now" Yoruko got off her seat and walked up to the stage.

"Sorry i toke so long, its been a long day for me, if you know what I mean." Yoruko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ah i see what you mean, these things can become tiring" the ms reasuringly patted my head.

"Here is your diploma, to see which squad you are assigned in you will have to look at teh number bolded in red at teh top right corner."

"AH thank you!" Yoruko shaked his hand, thanking him, resisting the urge in open the diploma, 'I can't open it yet, I have to wait till Miyoku gets her's too' she chided herself.

"...Uchiha Miyoku" The ms announced a few minutes later, giving and explaining the same procedures done to Yoruko.

"finally!" Yoruko exclaimed sarcastically.

"......" Miyoku glared at her.

"....i take that back, lets see who we both got!" Yoruko pried open her diploma, Miyoku has done the likewise as well.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoruko yelled out loud, not to surprisingly after she sobbed in tears of pain.

"YESSSSSSSSSS" Miyoku had the opposite reaction, she started happy dancing on the spot looking at the number she has been given.

"Why, me doesn't Kami sama love me!" Yoruko ranted on the spot in sadness and despair..

"Yay, Kami sama I knew you loved me!" Miyoku twisted around gleefully in pure joy.

"Why did i get Captain Emo and you get Captain Cutey!" Yoruko grabbed held of Miyoku and shaken her in rage.

"Yoruko calm down and chill, there most have been a reason you've been put into his squad." Miyoku explained reasonably.

".........And that would be?" Yoruko pondered.

" According to what the teachers told us, once you graduate you will be put into divisions that you specialize in combat." She explained.

"........that sucks! Who in the world would group people into divisions in that way, huh that must have been one of the dumbest things I've heard yet!" Miyuko began ranting again.

"Well, stupid that ain't stupid because that makes sense! Have you ever wondered why the eleventh division specializes in swordsmanship? Because the division specializes in swordsmanship. Have you ever wonder why people in the fifth division are really adept in their kido? It's because they specialize kido you moron!So don't say it's dumb, it's actually smart." Miyoku yelled at the cowering female.

"Fine I take that back!" Yoruko straightened her self and folded out the uneven folds on her kimono.

"....................." They looked around their surroundings.

"OH SNAP, WHERE DID THEY ALL GO?" They both yelled in agony.

"Oh you two both are still here?" the ms asked in mild surprise.

"........" no comment made from the two females.

"If you're wondering where the sixth and tenth divisions captains have gone to, they headed towards their divisions." he told the both of them.

"OH my kami sama thank you mister!" the both have them said and run the farthest they could to their assigned divions.

"uh...your welcome I guess." he stared at the empty space of where the two both were standing on.

The two girls walked to their assigned divisions.

Yoruko's pov

Yoruko stood outside her company's entrance for a while longer. The door, as friendly as it looked, was imposing. After heaving a sigh, Yoruko walked in through the door.

The first thing she noticed was that the company lacked its usual (loud) chatter. The next thing she noticed was that mostly everyone in the same room was a new recruit. It was easy enough to spot the older members; they were the ones trying to ease the tension.

A sudden flash of red and then she heard him. The vice captain of the Sixth Division was there in place of their usual stuck-up captain. Perhaps she could sneak away then...?

"Alright there, everyone. We're going to get to know everyone here so you old guys better be nice and welcome them." Renji held up a clipboard filled with names and started to call them out. "So do we have a Maka in this room?"

'Damn,' Yoruko thought. She wouldn't be able to sneak out of this one.

"So," Renji said after a few other names had been called, "Is there a... Yoruko... Uzumaki here?"

Sadly, Yoruko had fallen asleep during Renji's boring roll call and did not hear her name being called. A confused Renji was left to ponder whether or not the list had a mistake.

"Yoruko? You here or are you just sleeping—" As Renji looked around, he saw a sleeping figure in the corner of the room. "Hah... so this is where you were," he mumbled to himself.

It was still a mystery whether Yoruko was simply finished with her nap or she had sensed someone approaching her. The next evolvement, though, was no mystery.

SMACK.

".. Huh?"

It was seconds after the impact, and yet, no one had moved. Yoruko had moved in defence, or so she thought, from an annoying pervert. She never counted on the pervert being the vice captain of her division.

She brought her hand, which was still in midair, to her mouth and gasped.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought you were a pervert— I mean, a..."

The buzz of gossip spread through the room as Renji rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. "Hey, I might be new as the vice captain but that's no reason to hit me!"

Yoruko finally got a hold of her emotions and brushed her guilt away. Obviously, the guy she hit deserved it. As she was getting enough air in her lungs to shout at him, one of the words he had said before echoed in her head.

"... as the vice captain but..."

Vice captain? Yoruko managed to close her mouth due to respect but her anger fuelled her courage.

"Vice captain? Hah, you don't even look fit to be in this company you red headed freak!" Yoruko stuck out her tongue and ran out the company doors as fast as she could. She hoped Mikuto had made better connections to her division.

Yoruko closed her eyes and turned around the corner. In her mind, she could see the Tenth Division's headquarters getting closer and closer with every step. A plus was that she was getting farther away from her red headed vice captain as well.

"Omph!" Yoruko fell back on her bottom as she had rounded another corner. She wondered if she had hit some kind of spirit tree.

"Well, well. It seems as if you have escaped your division's company," An emotionless voice drawled as Yoruko shook her head to clear the stars in her head. "What company do you belong to? Ah, it seems that your face is familiar. I assume you are from my division?"

Yoruko mentally groaned. Of all her luck... she thought her captain was still in his office being unsociable. Of course he was just going to be on a walk during his own division's recruitment.

There were two possible answers to make here. She could either lie to his face, or she could tell him the truth.

Mikuto wandered around the Tenth Division wishing she could be anywhere but there. She missed the free time that seemed endless while she was a kid. Her division wasn't a problem, she knew. In fact, it already seemed enjoyable.

Her vice captain, Rangiku, had a bouncy personality and her captain was just the opposite. It was nice just to watch them bicker. People in the division were also quite polite and hardworking.

It just wasn't the same without a friend.

And so, Mikuto sat at the front sweeping the path. It was better to do something rather than nothing. An occasional bird would fly overhead chirping its melody. Suddenly, there was a rustling behind her.

"Mik—!"

And a thump.


	2. Chapter 2

Our not So Average Day or Is It?

"Oww, that hurts so much!" Yoruko groaned rubbing the excruciating pain away from the fall she just experienced.

"What the hell are you doing here Yoruko? You should be at your division right now, not wandering around, waiting to get in trouble!" Mikuto scolded her even though she was secretly happy.

"Well for your information, I just experienced one of the worst things in my life, I got two jackasses who are currently looking for me! " Yoruko yelled exasperated.

"What?" Mikuto was confused. What happened to Yoruko?

"Ok, this is what happened…" Yoruko started to tell her what happened in the last fifteen minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Uh-oh, how do I get myself out of this one? Yoruko frantically thought. It's either I lie to him or tell him the truth… hmm I'll pick the latter.

"No you have must have mistaken me for someone else; I am from Hitsugaya Taicho's company." Yoruko told him in monotone.

"Hmm, I see…" Byakuya searched her eyes for lies to confirm his suspicion towards this girl…

Yoruko's inner thoughts were starting to get to her… 'Shit this bastard's staring me down as if there was no tomorrow, and its freaking intimidating me—I mean annoying me!'

"You should be in you division at this current hour not wondering around like a dog in the courts, go along before I report you to your captain!" He icily told her with authority in his tone.

'This bastard's is unbelievable! Who the fuck does he is? With such an attitude? Even the losers at the academy don't compare with him attitude wise. Ugh whatever, as soon as he is out of my sight, everything will be all right.' Yoruko thought with a huff and started walking till she heard a certain someone yelling, in her favor incoherent non-sense.

"Huff huff, hey you stop right there before I teach you a lesson you never forget!" Renji yelled he started jogging up beside his captain.

"Abarai, what is the meaning of this? You should be back at the barracks with the new recruits like I have instructed you to do." Byakuya's intense gaze fell on him, sending shivers up Renji's back.

Yoruko watched the two interact with one another, she thought sticking around to watch this would be amusing, so she decided to see what gets thrown at the red head from the stoic captain of the sixth division.

"Ca-Captain if it wasn't for that runt over there this would not have happened!" Renji stuttered out pointed at Yoruko.

"Oh care to elaborate why that a shinigami from the tenth division is causing you such trouble?" Byakuya raised his eyebrow at Renji with the thought of suspicion coming back to him regarding the girl that whose is eagerly watching the dispute.

"She slept through the attendance calling and then slapped me on the face and yelled rude excoriating insults at me!" Renji popped a vein.

After hearing this comment Yoruko decided to do the dip and slip, until she got booked by Renji.

"Hey you! Where do you think you're going? Come back here!" He shouted.

"Never!" Yoruko started running.

"Oh no, not this again." Renji mumbled running after her, while Byakuya watched from a distance with amusement in his eyes.

As soon as Renji was about to grab hold of her she flashed step on top of the nearest building structure, surprising both Renji and Byakuya.

"You can't catch me with the crappy flash step you have Renji. Heh, I can't believe they made you a vice-captain. The thirteen court guards certainly have gone to the dogs." And with that she flash stepped to the tenth division.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's about it." Yoruko finally finished, waiting for Mikuto's response.

"..." Mikuto seemed to be in a trance.

"Hello? Anyone home? Seratia to Mikuto, Seritia to Mikuto, do you read me?" Yoruko frantically waved her hand in front of Mikuto's face.

"Oh, sorry. Why do I still get surprised by your situations? One would think I'd be use to it by now." Mikuto shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes, she wondered how Yoruko got herself involved with the most bizarre situations.

"Hey let's get ramen now! I'm dying of hunger specially since I skipped breakfast this morning." Yoruko rubbed her stomach and licked her lips for emphasis.

"Fine, lets go." Mikuto sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! " Yoruko kept on repeating again and again in ecstatic joy.

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you," Mikuto mumbled to herself while walking beside Yoruko. They both walked slowly to the ramen restaurant located at the first district Rukongai.

"Mmm, ramen…" Yoruko said dreamily allowing her nose to gather the mouth-watering scents surrounding the district.

Mikuto nodded her head in agreement.

Not too shortly afterward, the two walked into the small restaurant. The two both look around their surroundings taking in the welcoming atmosphere. The smell of delicious food stuck in the air and the loud chatter of people talking to one another made the both of them both smile.

"Well, if it isn't my two favourite costumers, Mikuto and Yoruko. Nice to see the both of ya!" The old man, Kiyoshi, greeted.

"Right back at ya old man." Yoruko's eagerly answered, her smile widening.

"It's great to see you too, Kiyoshi." Mikuto responded, politely bowing her head.

"I haven't seen the two of you in a while now; where have the both of you been? I've been worried for a while now because I thought the two of you didn't like my ramen anymore." Kiyoshi pouted.

"Sorry old man we both were busy with the graduation ceremony and stuff." Yoruko sheepishly said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yes, we have been working hard. We're not only practicing our written exams, but the actual fighting as well." Mikuto explained briefly.

"I see... Well, enough about that. What will you guys be having today?" Kiyoshi inquired.

"Why bother asking old man? We'll have the same thing we usually get; Spicy miso soup with three eggs, sushi, and some sesame seeds! Oh, and don't forget the pork for Mikuto." Yoruko finished ordering while Mikuto nodded her thanks.

"Two spicy miso ramen are coming right up with some sushi as well! While we make your ramen and prepare the sushi, why don't you both take a seat at a table? We'll come with your order shortly." Old man Kiyoshi shooed away the two girls.

The two girls toke in their surrounding checking to make sure if there were any table available for them to take…

"Ah ha there's one right there, right beside the window Mikuto!" Yoruko exclaimed while dragging her to their said destination.

While the both of them waited for their order, they occupied themselves from boredom by staring and pointing random things out that they both have seen through the window.

"Ewwww that guy over there with the red head picked his nose. Disgusting, jeez what's with men picking their nose?" Yoruko hurled in disgust while pointing at the said person.

"I do not know, but all I know is that men are very disgusting creatures... except for a few exceptions." Mikuto concluded.

After that comment had been made, Yoruko suddenly ducked her head under the window, confusing her companion.

"Uh, Yoruko? What the heck are you doing?" Mikuto also ducked her head under the window so that she was face to face with Yoruko.

"You know how I saw a red head that was picking his nose?" Yoruko asked her.

"Yes...? Is there a reason why you are mentioning this again?" Mikuto ventured.

"Well that red head is Renji... and captain emo decided to accompany him today, too." Yoruko harshly whispered to her.

"You're not joking?" Mikuto hissed back at her.

"Look, they just entered the shop now." Yoruko kicked her foot under the table.

Mikuto sent a glare to her direction deciding, just this once, to ignore the pain. She turned to where Yoruko pointed. Renji was ordering the food and Byakuya was taking in the atmosphere until, that is, his gaze fell upon Yoruko.

"Oh snap I think he just saw us Mikuto! Oh no, this is the end of me! I am going to die today! Oh dear Kami-sama, what have I ever done to you?" Yoruko kept on talking to herself in self pity. Mikuto grew tired of this quickly and decided to slap some sense into her.

"Hey! what was that for?" Yoruko yelled at her.

"Get a grip Yoruko! Since when were you the type to chicken out and get emo(tional) over something like this, huh?" Mikuto held her shoulders tightly in order for her to make Yoruko focus on the problem.

"…Never…" Yoruko mumbled. Mikuto decided to pretend she didn't hear that and asked her again.

"Never!" Yoruko said this time with more confidence.

"Good, so when they walk to our table, you will be the person who I have known for the past three years, understood?" Mikuto asked lifting her fist for Yoruko to bump.

"Yeah, understood." Yoruko breathed out deeply and bumped her fist against Mikuto's.

Meanwhile that has happened…

"And I would also like have a jasmine tea for myself and cherry blossom tea for Kuchiki taicho." Renji finished ordering.

"Alright, while we prepare your meal for ya, you should both go occupy a table." Kiyoshi said.

Byakuya's cold eyes swept through the room and settled on the one table that was not fully occupied. Two girls—had he met them before?—were glancing over every few seconds and whispering. It made him curious but he'd never show it. Not even if his life were on the line.

"Taicho?" Renji had finished ordering and had walked back to his captain.

Byakuya turned back to Renji and looked down upon him. "I leave finding a suitable seat to you."

Renji bowed and started purposely walking towards those two Byakuya had seen earlier. Did one of them look very familiar, or was it just him? He heard Renji's deep breath intake when Renji saw who it was occupying the table.

One of the girls had her back straight and her short light blue hair covering her eyes. Byakuya summed her up in one word: Timid. The other girl—the one he had met earlier—was more interesting. She was slouching down on her seat with her defiant violet eyes glaring at him. Her long raven black hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail.

She was a bit difficult to describe. Rebellious? No, she was more than that. That one word did her no justice.

"Take a picture," her voice startled him back into reality and the situation. "It'll last longer Kuchiki-hime."

Byakuya was tempted to sneer.

"How dare you talk to Byakuya-taicho like that?" Of course, Renji was behind that comment.

"She has a right to her own opinions, I assume." Mikuto was now facing Renji with obvious dislike. He gritted his teeth but did not add another comment.

"I don't think I need a picture." Byakuya looked directly at her when he tonelessly said, "Because looking at you makes me sick."

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that so?"

Blue eyes partly hidden by light blue hair suddenly cleared. "I believe that was a direct insult."

Yoruto grinned. "I guess I have to teach him a lesson then, huh?"

Byakuya masked his scoff with a cough. A measly girl with no experience beat him? Pigs would first learn how to fly.

"That's enough!" The outburst came from the red-headed vice captain. "I cannot tolerate this nonsense any longer. By insulting our captain, you are insulting the whole company!"

"Oh, really? I couldn't care less. Those who take pride in things such as captains and divisions are only doing it for the sake of image. I thought you were both idiots but you two proved me wrong. You're both on a different level; you're both imbeciles who have no reason to exist." Yoruko said with cold calculating eyes.

"Why you! I ought to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Renji busted a vein while pumping his fist in the air in a threatening manner. Too bad Yoruko thought otherwise.

"Ha… I'm afraid you are the one that will be taught a lesson. You'll not only remember it throughout your pathetic life but you will also regret it for eternity. The gods will not help you when you struggle in pain and cower in fear." Yoruko violet eyes narrowed dangerously as her voice dropped into an even lower pitch that would make lower beings tumble in fear, yes as in Renji in this case.

"This girl is probably even more cruel and cold then Kuchiki-taicho. No wait, she's even worse than him." Renji thought in horror and fear. Byakuya on the other hand, made a mental note to not mess with her, as others would put it. Even though he wasn't as intimidated as Renji, he still thought of keeping is guard around her… for now that is.

The group of four suddenly looked around the restaurant. People were watching them intensely as if it was some normal day cheesy drama they would see on TV on a daily basis. Renji cleared his throat while Byakuya just stared them all down. As for Yoruko and Mikuto, they rolled their eyes due to the stupidity of the two males and decided to take this annoying situation into their hands…

Mikuto toke of her glasses off and give the mother of all glares to the crowd of people while Yoruko shouted at the top of her lungs, "Who the fuck do you people think you are, huh? Go back to whatever the hell you all were doing before I kick your asses into obliteration." The crowd suddenly flinched due to the impact of the volume used upon them and cringed due to the cold glare. The people in the restaurant hastily went back to whatever they were doing.

"Ahem, here are both of your orders. Bon appetite." Old man Kiyoshi said as he approached the two girls. Hastily with nervousness, he quickly went back to serving the other customers.

Forgetting the tense atmosphere that had occurred earlier, Mikuto and Yoruko went back to normal as if nothing happened causing a sweat drop to run down Renji's forehead. Byakuya's head formed a headache. The two of them noticed the looks the two girls were giving them…

"Jeez the two of you are so freaking clueless. Take a freaking seat well ya? You two look like idiots standing up!" Yoruko pointed it out obviously while stuffing her face with food.

"I suggest you do as she says. You both wouldn't want another commotion to occur." Mikuto raised her eyebrows in a bored manner.

The two wordlessly looked at each other and sat much to their displeasure across the two. A moment of silence passes them all while they started eating, that is, until Yoruko perked up…

"Oh man this is the best shit I have tasted in a long time." Yoruko grinned wolfishly to Mikuto.

"Yes, I agree. The best thing to eat here is undoubtedly the ramen... but the sushi and dango aren't that bad at all; on the contrary, they are quite good." Mikuto dipped her sushi into teriyaki sauce.

"Mmm, the best aspect is the spiciness. You know how much I love spicy food," Yoruko said. To make her point clear and to make sure it wasn't exaggerated she dipped her sushi into the hot sauce.

Byakuya lifted an elegant eyebrow and his eyes lit up in amusement for only a brief moment. They both liked spicy cuisines as well, he pondered… he paused for a second. What on earth was he thinking? What had gotten into him today? Ever since he had stumbled upon the girl, his day had gone idle, crazy and chaotic. It must have been one of those days. He sighed and bit into his egg roll.

Renji noticed his captain's distress. At least the feeling was mutual as well. Renji chewed a bit of rice and hoped for a better day tomorrow.

As the two were wallowing in self-pity as if there was no tomorrow, Yoruko managed to steal a few pieces of their barbecued meat. Beckoning Mikuto to join her as well, Yoruko watched the timid girl hesitate and then give into the temptation taking one of Renji's egg rolls secretly.

"Mmm," they both sighed in pleasure as the delicious food overwhelmed their taste buds into paradise.

Renji was busy stuffing his face full of food in a similar manner Yoruko had pulled off earlier.

Meanwhile, Byakuya momentarily closed his eyes. As he opened them again, he looked at the barbecued pork and beef and saw that its quantity had gone down. As he blinked again, he noticed that two more had disappeared. As for the egg rolls, he looked at the dish and noticed that only one was left. How could that be possible? He was sure he ordered around 25 rolls that would last him and Renji for a sufficient amount of time. Just when he was about to grab the last one, his chop sticks met with Yoruko's.

The two stared at each other and a spark of electricity hit each other. The fight between the two started, using weapons as chop sticks. The fight began as the two chop sticks hit struck each other right above the last egg roll. As Byakuya's chopstick dove down for the egg roll, Yoruko's chopsticks blocked him. The final blows were exchanged as both chopsticks broke upon impact. Not knowing that the two had not only Mikuto and Renji staring at them in union but the whole restaurant stayed awestruck for the second time of the day.

Yoruko and Byakuya had a stare-down until they got interrupted by Mikuto. She kicked Yoruko's foot.

"Ow, what was that for? I was so close into beating him." Yoruko hissed to her best friend.

"Sorry, but right now we have the perfect chance to ditch them with the food bill." Mikuto cunningly retorted.

"I love you!" Yoruko dramatically proposed.

"As do I, but we have to lose them before we can talk privately. Is that ok, _sweetie_?" Mikuto went along with the act. After that had been said, they looked at each seriously and they mentally counted to 3.

1.

2.

3!

Shunpo!

They left as fast as lightning, leaving the two fully grown men bewildered.

"What the hell just happened?" Renji's sushi fell straight out of his mouth while Byakuya almost dropped his tea cup.

"I wish I could have seen their faces," Yoruko grinned as she imagined the countless possibilities.

"Mm, I agree; that might have been interesting to witness." Mikuto unconsciously scratched her cheek.

The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached a huge gate surrounded by bushes. Yoruko jumped over it easily and turned to face her best friend through the bars.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Yoruko extended a hand.

"Sure," Mikuto smiled as she, too, jumped over the iron gate into Yoruko's mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm Late for a Good Reason!

"..." Yoruko looked to her left and right making sure that the way back to her division was safe.

"Looks like the coast is clear. This is the best day ev—" Yoruko bumped into something solid after turning a corner to her right.

"Owwwww!" Yoruko yelled, rubbing her face in pain.

"Well, well. It seems as if you have escaped your division's company... again." Byakuya replied in a smug tone.

Yoruko looked up to her speaker and thought to herself, 'Crap. Out of all people to bump into, it just had to be this conceited jerk…'

"Ahem…." Byakuya coughed into his hand gaining the girls attention. Yoruko looked confusedly at him wondering what in the world was he trying to get at.

"Care to explain what was so important that you had to attend rather than coming here?"

Byakuya interrogated Yoruko with Kuchiki Glare tm 2… That is ten times worse than the first… Too bad it won't work on the likes of her.

"Hey! I'm late for a good reason! I was watching the first two days of the world cup and was watching the third, courtesy of Captain Hitsugaya. He's the best, I love him!" Yoruko squealed—er, yelled with joy.

"… Even so that still does not give you a reason to be late and leave the division whenever you feel pleased to Uzumaki." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her and glared… 'What's so significant about this world cup she speaks of...?' He thought to himself closing his eyes in the process. As for the comment regarding the small white haired captain; he decided to ignore.

"As a member of the sixth division you are to be punctual. That means coming on time to the division… Do you understand?" Byakuya scolded her. A moment of silence passed.

Due to the lack of response he received, he opened his eyes to only to see… nothing… Byakuya pop a blood vessel and walked off to where he believed Yoruko had left to.

"Let's rejoice in the beautiful game and in the end we'll all say… when I get older I will be stronger just like the waving flag. Now wave your flag, now wave your flag. Waooh." Yoruko hummed the song known as "Waving Flag" also known as one of the Fifa songs.

Yoruko entered her division's courtyard with a soccer ball tucked under her arm. She was dressed in a Brazilian jersey shirt with the jacket left unzipped, a white Nike wrist band placed on her right arm with her Brazilian key chain sticking out of her track pants and last but not least, she wore her all time classic black soccer cleats. She checked her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. "God, what is taking her so long…?" She thought after waiting for another five minutes. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She dropped her newly purchased Nike soccer ball to the floor and began do lay ups.

"…45, 46, 4—" The ball got kicked out of her hold. Being bewildered and confused, she turned her head to see Mikuto. She was dressed with a Portuguese T-shirt jersey with shorts to match it off. She also wore a black Nike wristband on her left arm. Instead of key chains, a Portuguese flag was sticking out of her short's pocket and to top off the look she wore nice, expensive, black sunglasses.

"Looking nice! Specially the black sunglasses, where did you get it? I wanna get one too!" Yoruko took the sunglasses from her and wore it, pulling off random poses.

"Er, I-stole-them-from-Renji." Mikuto spoke ridiculously fast. Not to worry, Yoruko had experienced this odd behaviour plenty of times. It probably meant that a certain red-head was still looking for his expensive sunglasses.

"Nice give me some latta," Yoruko slid her hand in and out and then grabbed her hand pulled her closer by their arms bumping one another.

"Eyyyy!" Yoruko yelled in approval.

"I didn't come here to waste time for no reason, let's play the worlds game right now!" Mikuto took out a coin from her pocket in the process.

"Heads!" Yoruko called out.

"Tails it is for me then." Mikuto said confirming both their choices. With that said she flipped the coin into the air watching the coin flipping to heads then tails heads then tails continually tell Mikuto grasped the coin once again into her hands . Tension filled the air as Mikuto held her hand out and opened it revealing...

"Heads, it's my ball baby!" Yoruko walked up to where the ball was positioned and readied herself with a quick jogging on the spot warm up. During that time Mikuto took out her iPod and adjusted it to her preference by changing the volume and selecting a different song. Then the two suddenly stopped their activities by holding down a locked gazed towards each other. The two both began counting down.

"3!"

"2."

"1..."

"GO!"

Yoruko began dribbling the ball forward running in the spacious field, with Mikuto sprinting off after her. Yoruko started to slow down a bit and decided to taunt Mikuto with the ball. She kicked the ball out near to Mikuto and brought it back in fast to her real close whenever the other girl tried to steal it from her. As Mikuto was about to steal the ball Yoruko managed to kick the ball through the wide gap between her legs, pulling off a Saladat.

Yoruko ran to the kicked ball and began dribbling and yelled an "Olay!" before kicking the ball into the goal posts, leaving her the victor so far with a score of 1:0. Yoruko held one arm out and then the other and brought them both up one by one and held it in a stirring position and turned around as if she was string a car around and around.

"Hey, pass me the ball and watch how a real pro does it." Mikuto grabbed the ball Yoruko had passed to her and placed her foot on top of it for a brief moment. She then sprinted in a quick dash, dodging the sliding tackle Yoruko pulled out of nowhere by kicking the ball over Yoruko's head and then jumping over her in the process. She began sprinting but then walked it off by driving the ball into the net.

"Goal!" Mikuto did three back flips and finished it off with a moonwalk. "Hah, beat that!" Changing the score to 1:1.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Yoruko cracked her fingers in anticipation while replying hotly back to her blue haired friend.

"Where the hell did that blue haired freak with the glasses go?" Renji muttered to himself, walking around the division quarters.

"Abarai. Abarai? Abarai Renji!" a voice interrupted his ranting.  
_  
'Who in the world would have the nerves to interrupt me while I'm ranting?'_ He questioned himself, focusing his gaze towards the speaker.

"What on earth are you doing, leaving your post when I have strongly instructed you not to?" Byakuya coldly said.

_'Is it just me or is it getting colder here?'_ Renji thought frantically.

"Well?" Byakuya said with a hint of impatience.

"I-I was looking for Yoruko when her friend suddenly came out of nowhere and snatched my sunglasses off. She ran like hell, too." Renji rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"I see... by any chance have you seen Uzumaki lately?" Byakuya asked Renji.

"The last time I saw her, she was coming out of the barracks in her soccer jersey and other related equipment heading towards the courtyard." Renji scratched his head in confusion.

"... Hnn Abarai, accompany me to the courtyard." He ordered while walking out of the corridor.

"Ugh I am so tired!" Yoruko dropped down to the floor.

"Yeah, whenever I play against you, I get tired out easily." Mikuto panted while she sat up.

"Duh, because I am the only competition that lasts you long enough; unlike the amateurs nowadays, they can't play for shit." Yoruko grabbed her Adidas water bottle and threw it into the air.

"Yeah it's so hard to find good talent nowadays." Mikuto caught the water bottle and drank from it.

"Yeah if only the people in soul society were more into the living world's culture, it would be great." Yoruko pumped her fist into the air.

"I agree. Things in soul society would be way more interesting and fun." Mikuto plopped her head to the ground beside Yoruko's.

Yoruko head suddenly shot up. "I got a great idea!"She exclaimed.

Mikuto tilted her head in confusion. "And what may that be?" She asked.

"Why don't we make our own World Cup? Instead of countries it could just be divisions playing against one another!" Yoruko jumped to her feet and started to spin around in joy.

"Yes that would be a great idea!" Mikuto hugged Yoruko. "... But what happens if old man Yami-ji doesn't let us?" Mikuto asked.

"You're worried about that? Don't worry. If he won't agree we could either force him to, or black mail him. Muahahahah!" Yoruko laughed sinisterly rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"Ok sure why not? Let's purpose this idea to the head captain once Fifa's over." Mikuto rubbed the back of her head.

"Great! I don't want to miss any of the games being played, anyways. I bet the next few days are going to be freaking awesome!" Yoruko jumped up and down while hugging Mikuto.

"Mmhm!" Mikuto agreed. After a brief moment of silence the two both felt an aura...

"Is it just me, or is it getting cold now?" Yoruko rubbed her arm attempting to warm herself up.

"Yeah I feel that too... I wonder why? Do you have any idea to why that is, Yoruko? Hey Yoruko...? Yoruko?" Mikuto questioned her friend. Because she met no response, Mikuto turned around to face Yoruko. She saw Yoruko with her mouth wide open pointing a shaky finger at something...

'I wonder what had gotten her so riled up with fear...' Mikuto turned to the direction that Yoruko had been pointing to. Yoruko wasn't pointing at something, rather, she was pointing at _someone_ in the distance. Mikuto squinted her eyes to gain a better view of the person...

"Oh my Kami-sama, it-it's—" Mikuto stuttered extending a shaking finger to point at the approaching figure.

"How did he get here—? Oh, I think that idiot of a vice captain came too." Yoruko had stopped shaking as she saw a redhead comically running to catch up with his captain.

Mikuto, however, shivered even more and had to mentally slap herself before she totally lost her composure. "I need the shades, now!"

"Shades? Since when did you start wearing—oh! Shit, where did I put them?" Yoruko looked behind and around her but she still couldn't find them. Mikuto jumped over Yoruko's head and grabbed the shades off.

"Thanks, I'll be off now. See you!" Mikuto continued to sprint after her jump. A few seconds later, you couldn't even see her anymore.

Yoruko stood still for a few seconds. She stared at the spot Mikuto disappeared from and blinked. She glanced back towards her supposed captain and his vice captain. She grinned for a moment before deciding to confront Byakuya. She assured herself that it would be worth it to see his expression.

Yoruko gave a low whistle gaining Both Renji's and Byakuya's attention. "I thought I'd never see the day where

the captain of the sixth division, aka captain workaholic, would actually get off his ass off his puny chair and

leave all his paper work left undone just to look for an unseated officer." The girl snickered pointing her finger

at Byakuya as if he should be ashamed.

Byakuya popped his sixth blood vessel today. Renji on the other hand thought this girl was either crazy or

brave… he decided to go with the latter. 'W-what the hell is wrong with this girl? Does she want a death wish or

something?"

Renji's head ran circles.

"You think this is some kind of joke Uzumaki? When a higher rank officer instructs you to carry out

something, regardless of what it may be, you are to obey them—not ignore them!" Byakuya glared at the girl.

Yoruko just laughed it off as if it was nothing. "Hahaha, you think I'd listen? If I were to do that, the world

would go into chaos." She clutched her stomach to emphasize how funny she thought it was.

Byakuya didn't seem fazed. He hardened his glare at her while Renji rubbed his temples to ease his headache

away.

Then suddenly the girl straightened her posture and looked at the two men. 'Jeez would it kill him to have

fun?' Yoruko pictured the thought and shivered. 'Impossible. If that were to happen I'd probably get a heart attack.' She placed her hand over her heart.

It was Byakuya's and Renji's turn to stare at the girl… 'Why do I always get stuck with the idiots? First this

boy," Byakuya took a glance at Renji, then looked at Yoruko, 'And now this girl… who's next?" Byakuya inwardly grimaced at the thought.

Renji had to admit that this girl had guts 'I wish I was more like this girl... being able to have the courage to speak back at captain Kuchiki.' Renji then took a moment to take in the thought and then blanched for a bit. 'Never mind. If I were like her he'd probably kill me, like he is going to do to her if she doesn't stop mocking him.'

"Well if you guys are just going to keep gawking at me on the spot right there, I will be taking my leave right now. I have better things to do right now! Later losers." picking up her Adidas ball in one hand and with the other hand she casually waved a good bye, walking out of the courtyard whistling the song Heart Breaker.

Renji was shocked and Byakuya was annoyed, very annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

My Challenge

"Wait."

Yoruko turned around and glared at her captain though she was almost out of his sight. "What is it?"

"What if I..." He took one step in her direction and disappeared. "Challenge you?" Byakuya appeared behind her a millisecond later.

Yoruko grimaced. Her captain just loved showing off. "I'm sure I have better things to do than waste my time with you."

Byakuya didn't even bat an eye. "You say you're good at this..." he feigned disgust, "soccer?"

Yoruko huffed. "And what if I am?"

He smirked at her. "Then let us find out." He turned to Renji who had been watching the scene unfold. "Are there any assignments that we need to complete right away?"

Renji nodded his head. "Captain, we have been assigned to go to a mission in the real world. Other than that, I believe we're off duty."

Byakuya turned back to Yoruko. "In a month's time, we shall see who is better."

"No."

Huffing in annoyance, Yoruko turned to leave for the second time.

"By the way..."

Yoruko groaned. "What now?"

"You have an assignment, a group mission to the human world, in fact." Byakuya smirked but neither his lieutenant nor his female officer saw. "Don't die and leave this challenge hanging."

"I say we raise the stakes." A wide grin spread throughout Yoruko's face. "Loser does what the winner says for... a week.

Both Byakuya and Renji faced her with subtle surprise.

"I see." Byakuya turned his back to her and started to walk out of the courtyard with Renji close behind him. "Your terms are accepted."

Renji looked at his captain in surprise "What the hell just happened here?" then he shoke it off walked to his side and asked him " Do you know who you are going up against huh?"

Byakuya responded by raising his eyes giving a look as if he was stupid or something and replied "Uzumaki Yoruko."

Renji looked at him and pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke again. "Are you crazy or something Taicho?"

"I don't know Abrai. Am I crazy?" He replied with thick sarcasm laced in his voice.

Renji gave him a look that said 'hell yeah you are' and said to him "This girl is going to swipe the floor clean of you if you play against her in soccer." Byakuya rolled his eyes at this, but Renji didn't stop. "She even beat Hitsugaya Taicho too, and he's the best at soccer!"

"Ho? Should I be afraid that she beat a toddler at a child's game?" Byakuya smugly replied. Before Renji could answer back, someone appeared...

"Oy! Take back what you said, teme! Hitsugaya isn't a toddler and soccer isn't a childish game!" Yoruko jumped in front of the two walking towards Byakuya and started to engage him in a staring contest.

While Renji in the other hand placed his hand over his heart as if he had a heart attack or something. All that Renji could think have at the moment was "Where the hell did she come from?"

As if Yoruko read his thoughts she turned to him and replied in a monotone. "From the courtyard obviously."

Renji looked at her with a smile on his face. Yoruko looked at him. "What… why are you smiling for akapine?" Renji smile faded and then came back again "Were you stalking us by any chance?"

"No why the hell would I stalk a dumb ass for, huh? Do you think I'm that stupid?" She defended herself.

Renji was about to open his mouth to say something but Byakuya cut him off. "If you are not following us then what is your reason for being here Uzumaki?" The two pair of eyes staring at her were chilling.

"Oh, I was going to go stop by at the tenth company and decide to go this way." Yoruko informed them.

"To see Mikuto?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, so I am going to leave now." Yoruko stopped and turned around fast sliding her backpack in the process, gripping it firmly for a brief second the whipped it at Byakuya head falling beside his side after. Renji and Byakuya were both speechless with thoughts such as, 'Did she just do what I think she did?'

Yoruko smirked and gave the look 'yeah I just did what you think I did'. "That is what you get for saying rude things about Hitsugaya Taicho and for insulting my favourite sport."

She walked away, forgetting her backpack and leaving Renji astonished and Byakuya infuriated.

"I can't believe we're both going to the real world on a mission with each other!" Yoruko spoke to her with rich excitement filled in her voice.

Mikuto looked at her friend and smiled "Yes isn't that great?" Yoruko rolled her eyes after a minute of silence passed by while the two were walking. Yoruko suddenly remembered something.

"Oh man I am such fucking idiot. Out of all days, I just had to do that today." The girl continuously beat herself by mountainously slamming her head on the concrete wall of the tenth division.

Any other girl would find a person partakes in beating their head on a very hard and dense concrete wall very abnormal, but Mikuto just sighed and rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time Yoruko?"

Yoruko looked at her then and blushed turning her head the other way and mumbled, "I forgot to get my backpack and Kuchiki Taicho has it."

Mikuto looked at Yoruko while she shook her head and let out a sigh. "Go back and get it then, baka. It isn't that hard to do."

Yoruko lifted up for a brief moment but then slumped again. Mikuto raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter Yoruko? Something wrong?" she crouched down in order to make eye contact with Yoruko.

"Have you forgotten? Where talking about Kuchiki teme! He has them and if he sees me, he's gonna kick my ass!" Yoruko clutched on Mikuto in fear.

Mikuto looked surprised for a brief moment and sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder who the older one is here. Yoruko what did you do to Kuchiki Taicho?"

Yoruko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I whipped my backpack at the bastard."

"What the hell! You shouldn't have done that, you baka!" Mikuto scolded her.

"Hey it was for a very good reason." Yoruko answered back.

"Oh really?" Mikuto said, not buying it

"He called Hitsugaya a toddler and insulted my favourite sport by calling it child's play!"

Yoruko clenched her hand into a fist.

"I take back what I said; he totally deserved it. He had it coming at him sooner or later."

Mikuto gave Yoruko a pat on the head.

"So will you come with to the sixth division with me?" Yoruko asked her with big eyes.

"Sorry Yoruko, you're on your own. Ja ne!" Mikuto smiled as she shunpoed away.

Yoruko slapped her forehead and groaned "This is the second time she ditched me today."

She got off the ground and Shunpoed to the sixth division.

Byakuya has finally finished his paper work. "Che…" he muttered. Because of Yoruko it took him longer than usual to complete the reminding paper work. If it wasn't for her, he could have been at home by now.

He then turned his head at the backpack angel and glares at it. "If it wasn't for the fact that I have high tolerance for idiots, I would have used Senbonzakura to tear it to shreds…"

He closed his eyes and wondered what in the world did he do to deserve this. What had he done before in his past life to deserve this insanity?

While Byakuya was lost in his thoughts, Yoruko peeked through the key hole from outside the room. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on Byakuya's desk taking in his appearance… "If it wasn't for the fact that, that teme wasn't so cruel and icy all the time..." she would have also gone crazy like the other girls in the soul society. "Focus Yoruko…" she mentally chided herself.

Byakuya on the other hand stopped staring at the back pack and resumed to his paperwork not before taking a sip of some hot chocolate…Yes even the Kuchiki Byakuya had a chocolate fetish…

As soon as he placed the cup down Yoruko thought of an idea but before she could place her thoughts into actions a huge whirl of wind whizzed on top of her, she looked up to see...

"Chiru-chan?" Yoruko glanced at the pinked haired vice captain of the 11th division.

"Ohaiyo Ruko-chan! Ne, ne, what are you doing outside Byakushi's office huh?" Yachiru asked Yoruko in a hushed whisper.

"Ahem... Byakushi has my backpack... and, uh, in order to get it back I need to spy on him and think of a plan… hold the phone." Yoruko looked at Yachiru who in return looked at Yoruko in

confusion.

"I think I got an idea." Yoruko told Yachiru.

"Ruko-nee, you can count on me!" Yachiru grinned as she whispered to Yoruko who was still hiding behind the doorframe. When Yoruko gave a small smile and a nod, Yachiru burst into the room that held an annoyed Byakuya.

"What?" Byakuya's head snapped up as he looked for the intruder. The pink haired girl wasn't that hard to spot; in fact, Byakuya saw her immediately. He suppressed a groan and rubbed his temples.

"What is it that you need?"

"We~ll," Yachiru giggled as she bounced around the middle sized room,

"I came to play, Byakushi!" Her eyes darted from the well furnished desk, to the floor and back to Byakuya.


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Distraction Is A Failure?

Byakuya reached into his sleeves to pull out some confetti sweets but to his horror there were none left. 'Damn my luck.' He cursed himself with colorful words that we did not know he even possessed.

Yachiru stared at him with innocent eyes which Byakuya stared back at. It lasted for a while until Byakuya mentally sighed and gave up.

"Let's make this a quick game as you can see I have loads of paper work to complete." He lied to her gesturing to the finished paper work on the right top corner of his desk where it was laid neatly.

"Yay! Bya-kun spoke more than 5 words and agreed to play with me!" Yachiru giggled and jumped for joy, practically bouncing around the room and then landing on Byakuya's lap.

"Now that has been settled, what game would you like to play?" he asked her grudgingly. Yachiru thought about playing tag but Byakuya would get her in at least 5 seconds less or flat, she also thought of playing eye spy but that would be too boring and then she suddenly thought of the perfect idea.

"Byakushi let's play hide and seek!" She pulled his shinigami robes snapping him out of his trance.

'Hide and seek?' he paused to think 'Of all games to choose in the world she chose hide and seek… I wonder what her true motive is… it could either be she wants something or she is just bored and doing this for amusement...'

"Hello~ Bya-kun let's start now! I'll go hide and you go count to 25. Ok?" she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Of course now go hide and I'll count." He informed her.

"Don't take too long to find me Byakushi or else I'll get angry and sick Ken-chan on you!" She told him before jumping out of the window in a blur.

Byakuya rolled his eyes as he carefully looked around the room to analyze everything before heading out after her, and blinked. He noticed two things that could be why she chose to play this particular game.

"Now I see why she chose to pester me at all times right now." He mumbled staring at his work desk then to the door.

'I can't believe I am actually doing this.' He thought before hiding behind the sofa in the room, ensuring himself to be not being easily located once someone enters the room.

Right after he hid, a person entered into the room. 'I knew it.' He thought to himself. It was Yoruko who entered into his office. She was looking around the room, talking to herself.

"Fucking bastard toke my damn bag as if he owned it and to top it off he had the nerves to make me wait outside his fucking door in order for him to leave the room to get it back is pissing me off." She said while looking around the room and glimpsing through Renji's desk.

Byakuya in the other hand was trying to keep control of his anger. 'I wouldn't have taken your bag if it wasn't for the fact that you had the nerve to throw it at me very hard.' He mentally thought and kept himself from rubbing the back of his head in a soothing manner.

As he turned his attention back to her he noticed that she pulled a book that looked like a dairy from Renji's desk drawer.

"Eh...?" she opened to the first page and read "Property of Abarai Renji…" she raised her eyes and flipped to a random page.

"September 21 2010, Dear Dairy..." As soon as she read those 2 words, she started to die of laughter. As for Byakuya, what little respect that he held for Renji, which was nonexistent in the first place, was even lower than before.

'I can't believe that man is my lieutenant.' he mentally palmed his face and thought of all the other possible endless out comes that he may have to face in the future with his imbecile of a fukochou.

Once Yoruko has gone through his things and decided it was enough snooping around his work area she decided to go to Byakuya's.

"If Renji has a dairy I wonder if Kuchiki-hime also has one." She muttered and laughed, looking through the cabinets and drawers to see anything.

'Is she for real? As if I would do such a thing.' He rolled his eyes at the comment.

As Yoruko went through a few more drawers, Byakuya decided he had enough of watching (and hearing) the unpleasant things happening to his office. "You. What are you doing?"

Byakuya watched in mild amusement as the girl's spine froze and she became stiff with fright. As she whipped her head in the direction of his voice, her eyes lost the shocked look and adapted a colder one in its place.

"Did you know sneaking up on people is rude?" Her tone was still defiant but her manner suggested that she was still shaken up by his appearance.

Especially since she was rummaging through his belongings.

Byakuya gave an inward grin. His new subordinate never ceased to amaze him. As he nodded in her direction—where his lovely papers lay—he spoke with slow deliberateness.

"And what you are doing is not?" He took a step closer to her and relished the fact that she took a half-step back. So she wasn't completely unafraid of him.

"That's…" her hesitation lasted only two seconds. "That's different!"

"And how might that be?" He made sure to give her a nice hard glare. "How is rummaging through my documents not—"

A pink cannon shot through the open window and Byakuya inwardly groaned. The one chance he got to intimidate the girl and it was ruined. Now that he thought about it, the two girls seemed to be conspiring.

"Byakuya-chan! Where were you?" Her child-like face pouted. "I waited five minutes for you!"


End file.
